


The Message

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin shoots an after thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

With just a few clicks more, Gavin finished editing the video he had been putting off for months. It was difficult for him to go though, having to see Dan there again.

 

He sat back in his, watching as it played through fully. At the end, Gavin’s face turned into a frown as a feeling of incompleteness filled him. His mind was starting to think of something that would finish it.

 

A thought sparked in his mind and he grabbed a small video recorder and a stool and made his way to the spare room he recorded some videos in and set up. It took just a few moments, all the while coming up with what to say to the fans. With the final alterations Gavin hit record and sat down on the stool, the light was bright as Gavin stared into the lens of the camera. He took one deep breath before starting.

 

“Hello again. I’m just sneaking this in there at the end.  That video was shot about eight months ago and….since then, a lot has changed. As you are aware, B has gone off to serve in Afghanistan at the beginning of March and it is now July. I feel that, as our devoted fans and followers for so long, you all deserve to know.”

 

“This video, I am regretful to say, will be the last one that will feature Dan Gruchy in it.” Gavin took in a deep breath and took a second to glance up at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts and emotions, before looking back at the camera, “It isn’t fair if I keep this from all you, and Dan would want you to know. About a month ago right before Dan was about to go off for R&R, there was a missile attack on the camp where he was located.” Gavin whispered, his fists clenching and unclenching on his jeans.

 

“There were no survivors at all. We held a private funeral for him as we didn’t want masses of fans and media there. But, now is the time to tell you. So here you are. I…I am going to continue on the content and keep releasing as many Slow Mo videos as I can take, so you all don’t have to worry.” Here, Gavin laughed lightly, a small smile gracing his lips, yet his eyes were still empty, “I’ll just need someone else to test on now, is all.”

 

Gavin took another breath and swiftly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He smiles once more.

 

“Alright, thanks.” was all he said as he ducked out of view before getting up and turning off the camera.


End file.
